


My Neighbors

by Wenyan99



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenyan99/pseuds/Wenyan99
Summary: At the age of 15, I move to another town to be neighbors with my parents’ friends' children in order to go to a better senior high school.  During that time, some stories happened.
Comments: 2





	My Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> The friends of my parents have four children, big brother, and three younger sisters, and the youngest sister Rachel is the same age as me.

[1] Move

The weather in March was not very warm yet. The hands that moved my heavy luggage were red and hurt. I sat at the door of the apartment near the suitcases that had not yet moved into the house for a short rest. 

"Hey! Do you need any help? " 

I raised my head slowly, hesitating if I should accept the suggestion. They smiled and walked towards me, putting down their milk tea.

"My parents told us that you arrived today. Let's help you. I'm Rachel and I live next door to your house. Here are my friends. My brother and sisters are not here because they still have classes to attend. ”

"Well ..."

I was still feeling a bit unfamiliar with her, although I had realized that this is the four siblings of my neighbor's family whom my parents mentioned to me earlier. My parents told me that I had to live with them when they had to work late and they moved away when I was five. I don't know how to answer Rachel, but they seemed to be so nice and they moved the remaining boxes back to my apartment as if I were another sister coming home from vacation.

"Would you like to have dinner with us this evening？They will be back soon." Rachel said to me with a cheerful smile. 

[2] Social Media Influencers

My parents talked about the siblings before I came.

The eldest brother is a photographer. Photographing is originally a hobby. However, the photos displayed on his social media were frequently circulated and later became a photographer.

(Cr: @TyrantSyndrome)

The second sister is a painter. It seems that she is doing well in everything since she was a child. she likes to draw so she enjoys watching the screen recording of the painters on various social media. Like her brother, she has also gained a lot of followers on social media for her amazing painting skills. 

(Cr:@deadcolor_)

The third sister is different from her brother and sisters, but she is also very artistic. Because of the love for all kinds of homemade videos on YouTube, she began to learn video production.

[[NCT | MASHUP] HUSTLER](https://youtu.be/cz2InSWI1HY)

（Cr: @2kk, Song: [Hustler,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0XcveiXJM0) Artist: [Zayde Wølf,](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHhliZW5fmKsl9-QnbJRKNA) Album: Golden Age）

Rachel enjoys writing real person fiction. Although she is already studying in senior three, she still writes short stories. Also because of writing short stories on the novel platform allow her to make many friends who also like writing stories like her. They sometimes organize some interesting writing activities and discuss various themes or writing methods.

[3] Rachel's friend

Rachel has many friends but often change. When I came home from school with her, I noticed her friends change from time to time. I have never seen some people before, and sometimes there are some new faces. I once asked her why, and she answered me, because some of the students around them have to go abroad to study, and some have to go to art schools, so they need to go to other colleges to get special training for languages or arts, so as to get good results in language tests or art tests, and some students come back again to study here.

"Will you keep in touch with them after they leave?" I asked.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? Why maybe? "

"People would have their own life, maybe different with mine and sometimes we change into different kinds of people."

I seem to have accidentally raised some awkward topics. The atmosphere is a bit cold for a while. I don't know if I should say something to comfort her, or I should change the topic as soon as possible. But Rachel picked up again.

"But if we can meet again, of course, it's good to continue to be friends in the future, but also, I'm cheering for them where I can't see them."


End file.
